


Merry Christmas to You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Whole Lot of Sweet Christmas Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sweet Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: A warm family Christmas at the Stilinski-Hale house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet, fluffy Christmas story. So sweet and fluffy that it makes frosted sugar cookies seem plain. If you are on a diet, read it at your own risk!

Stiles will be the first to admit that he tends to go overboard with the Christmas decorations.  
For instance, in the living room:  
An enormous Christmas tree in front of the window, covered in lights.  
The fireplace mantle covered in Christmas ornaments and figurines. Stockings hung from the mantle.  
One side wall of the dining room doorway has five Santa scenes on shelves. The other side wall has five Nativity scenes on shelves.  
“Why five, Sti?”, Derek asked. ‘Why not just one of each?”  
“Because they’re all different, Der”, Stiles replied.  
Derek shook his head in amusement.  
The doorway to the foyer has all kinds of miscellaneous Christmas stuff on the walls on either side of the door.  
And there are twinkling lights everywhere.  
In recent years, the decorations have spilled over into the dining room and foyer. Derek is wondering if the laundry room will be next.  
The outside of the house is also heavily decorated. The yard is full of Santas, reindeer, elves, snowmen, and a lighted Nativity scene. The house is covered in twinkling lights, and is second in brightness only to the great Cape Hatteras Lighthouse.

It’s Christmas Eve, and the house is alive with excitement. The family’s presents to each other are piled under and around the tree, until that whole side of the living room looks like a brightly wrapped mountain range. All of the presents are there, except for the ones from Santa. Those will be delivered after the children are asleep.

Stiles and Derek tucked each of their children in and kissed them goodnight.

The oldest is Jamie. At ten years old, he’s already turning into a little skeptic.  
“Come on, dad”, he said to Stiles. “You don’t really believe in that Santa story, do you?”  
“Of course I do, son”, Stiles replied. “Santa lives in all of our hearts”.  
“What do you think, pops?”, Jamie asked Derek.  
“Oh, I’m a believer”, Derek replied. “I’m a Santa guy all the way!”  
“Hmmm”, Jamie said.  
“Of course, if you want us to, we can tell Santa not to leave any gifts for you this year”, Stiles said, with a twinkle in his eye.  
“Oh, no!”, Jamie said. “Don’t do that! I wasn’t really doubting. I was just examining the evidence”.  
“Ok”, Derek replied. “We won’t say anything to Santa. Good night, son”.  
“Good night, papa”, Jamie replied.  
‘Good night, son”, Stiles said.  
“Good night, daddy”, Jamie replied.

“Examining the evidence”, Derek said. “Sounds just like his dad”.  
Stiles stuck out his tongue at him.

Next is Claudia. At nine years old, a scientific genius.  
“Do you think that Santa will bring a chemistry set to an nine year old kid, papa?”, she asked.  
“I don’t see why not”, Derek replied. “Especially if the kid is as smart as you are”.  
“Do you think so, daddy?”, she asked.  
“I think so”, Stiles replied. “In fact, I’d bet money on it”.  
“How much money?”, Claudia asked.  
“A billion trillion dollars” Stiles replied.  
Claudia laughed. “Daddy!”, she said.  
“Good night, sweet pea”, Stiles said.  
“Good night, daddy”, Claudia replied.  
“Good night, precious”, Derek said.  
“Good night, papa”. Claudia replied.

“The brilliant one”, Stiles said.  
“Just like her daddy”, Derek replied.  
This time Derek got a kiss from Stiles.

John has just turned eight. And he’s a future baseball star.  
“You don’t suppose that I asked Santa for too much, do you dad?”, he asked. “I mean, a new baseball, a new glove, and a new bat all at once?”  
“I don’t think so, sport”, Stiles replied. “I think that Santa will be happy to bring you all of those things”.  
“What do you think, papa?’ John asked.  
“I think that Santa is probably a big baseball fan, and that he appreciates a kid that likes the game”, Derek replied.  
“Good”, John said. “That’s a load off my mind”.  
“Good night, sport”, Stiles said.  
“Good night, daddy”, John replied.  
“Good night, son”, Derek said.  
“Good night, papa”, John replied.

“A baseball fan”, Stiles said. “Just like his papa”.  
And Stiles got a kiss from Derek.

Next is Talia. At seven years old a Disney Princess if one ever existed.  
“You don’t suppose that Santa will forget my Mulan Figure Fashion Set, do you papa?”, she asked.  
“Oh, I don’t think so, sweetie”, Derek said. “Santa may be old, but his mind is still as sharp as a tack”.  
“Do you think that he will remember, daddy?” she asked.  
“I’m sure of it, princess”, Stiles replied.  
“Ok”, she said. “Then I’m sure of it, too.”  
“Good night, sweetie”, Derek said.  
“Good night, papa”, Talia. replied.  
“Good night princess”, Stiles said.  
“Good night, daddy”, Talia replied.

“She will rule the land”, Derek said.  
“Real alpha material there”, Stiles replied.

And baby Laura was five years old. When they tucked her into bed, her little eyes were shining with excitement.  
“Papa, can I stay up late and wait for Sanna Cwaus?”, she asked.  
“No, baby”, Derek replied. “Santa doesn’t come until all the children are sound asleep”.  
She pondered that for a moment.  
“Otay”, she said. Then she had another thought.  
“Daddy, does Sanna leave pwesents for the little poor childwen as well?”  
“Yes, baby”, Stiles replied. “A couple of days ago, Santa left presents at the Day Center for the little poor children. There are a lot of presents waiting for them there”.  
“Dood!”, she said. Then she yawned, as Stiles pulled the covers up over her.  
“Good night, baby”, Stiles said.  
“Good night, daddy”, Laura replied.  
“Good night, little one”, Derek said.  
“Good night, papa”, Laura replied.

“Our thoughtful, generous little baby”, Stiles said.  
“I know”, Derek replied. “She’s a wonder”.

After all the children were asleep, Stiles and Derek made sure that Santa’s gifts were delivered and placed around the tree.

Then they sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace and cuddled.  
“Thank you”, Derek said.  
“For what?”, Stiles asked.  
“For giving me my family back”, Derek replied. “I see them in all of our children”.  
“Thank you, as well”, Stiles said.  
“For what?”, Derek asked.  
“For giving me my family back. I see my mom in all of our children”.  
They kissed each other sweetly.  
Then Stiles began to sing softly.

(Stiles)  
Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Then Derek began to sing.

(Derek)  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

(Stiles)  
They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly

(Derek)  
So I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you

(Stiles and Derek)  
So I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas to you

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“Merry Christmas, darling”, Derek replied.  
They held each other close and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
